


soft and heavy with love

by sigriels (pinklemonadelesbian)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, But it sort of is, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Marriage, Oops, Parties, Unrequited Crush, but it's more focused on ch interactions, by maybe a couple of months, newlyweds, on Tilda's part, this isn't quite a wedding party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklemonadelesbian/pseuds/sigriels
Summary: A short drabble about marriage and awkward conversations and walks in the moonlight.I keep changing the title/summary, I'm sorry.





	soft and heavy with love

**Author's Note:**

> this is longer than i thought it was going to be bc i decided to make the thing i was GOING to post into a full-length fic. so you know.

Tauriel's ears have never been so bombarded by noise. Sigrid keeps casting her knowing, sympathetic glances. Tauriel makes a ghastly face at her and her wife's nose scrunches up in an effort not to laugh. It's the cutest thing Tauriel's ever seen and she can't help the most likely ridiculous smile that spreads across her face at the sight. Before she can make up her mind about whether or not to go to her wife, someone bumps into her from behind. By the size and the weight, it must be Tilda. 

Sure enough, when she huffs irritably Tilda's loud laughter sounds behind her, followed by the chortles of a young dwarf. Tauriel turns slowly, dreading the conversation that will surely follow. Tilda is staring up at her defiantly, smirking, and there's a dwarven babe on her back. "You two are disgusting," She informs her haughtily, and Tauriel scowls lightly. "We're married," She answers dryly. "It comes with the job description." Tilda laughs again, her smile softening a little, something it rarely does around Tauriel. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," She says, before skipping away. Tauriel watches her go with no small amount of frustration. 

It's no surprise she doesn't hear Sigrid come up behind her until she speaks. "She'll come around at some point," Her wife says gently. Tauriel startles, wide-eyed, and Sigrid laughs softly, wrapping an arm around her waist. Once Tauriel processes what she said, she scoffs to cover up the small spark of hope those words bring. Sigrid smiles at her knowingly. "She will," She says reassuringly. Tauriel shrugs, and Sigrid sighs and slips around to her front. Standing on her tiptoes, she takes Tauriel's face in her hands. "She  _will_ ," She says fiercely, before pressing sweet kisses to her forehead and lips. Tauriel is smiling by the time she is done, as is Sigrid. "Let's go for a walk," She says breathlessly, and Tauriel nods wordlessly.

They slip out of the party hand in hand and everyone pretends not to notice.

They're walking along the bank of the river when Tauriel frowns. Sigrid squeezes her hand. "What is troubling you now?" She asks gently. Tauriel smiles slightly. "It's nothing much," She says. "It's just, well." She frowns in frustration at stumbling over her words. "Why does she hate me so much?" She asks finally. Sigrid gives a surprised laugh. "She doesn't hate you," She says, still laughing, but not unkindly. Tauriel raises her eyebrow. "I beg to differ," She says dryly. Sigrid grins at her. "Differ all you want," She says lightly, "But she doesn't hate you." There's still a hint of laughter in her voice. "Trust me," She says, biting her lip against another wave of laughter when Tauriel continues to look nonplussed. "Oh darling," Sigrid says, giggles breaking free despite her efforts, "For an elf you really are oblivious." Tauriel stares at her in confusion, and Sigrid sighs, still smiling. "She doesn't hate you. Quite the opposite. She's had a huge crush on you almost as long as I have." Tauriel gapes at her, feeling as if the earth has dropped out from beneath her. "What." She says, after opening and closing her mouth for quite some time. Sigrid giggles and stands shakily on her tiptoes to kiss her. She's still giggling when she presses her lips to Tauriel's, so it's slightly awkward, but no less sweeter, and Tauriel almost forgets the strange conversation they just had. Almost.

She frowns when they break apart and Sigrid sighs and giggles some more. "You're never going to forget this, are you," She asks. Tauriel shakes her head, aggrieved, as Sigrid giggles some more. "Darling," She says, "She'll get over it. I promise. It's just a crush." Tauriel sighs and stoops down to rest her forehead against Sigrid's. "If you say so," She murmurs, and Sigrid smiles gently, rubbing her nose against Tauriel's.

"I do."


End file.
